Scripted Drama
by Metatron85
Summary: Tori has been trying to be friends with Jade but she has made it almost intolerable. But when Jade finally comes to her senses, is it too late for an act of kindness?
1. Chapter 1

Jade stood against her locker glowering at the waif who butted into her life. She had her niche in Hollywood Arts, her circle of friends and even dated the hottest guy in school. And then Miss Tori Vega came along and stole the affections of everyone. So sickening sweet and seemingly effortless good looks was enough to make many at this school practically forget about Jade West. She was a force of nature and everyone felt it when she entered the room. Now this girl scout has taken the wind out of her sails.

She rose through the ranks of popularity at this school through sheer talent. People respected her as an actress and a budding short filmmaker. And even though she would never admit it, she did enjoy singing when given the opportunity. Then this Vega person arrived and her perfect little personality won over much of the teachers. Sikowitz would give her first shot at the lead in a play or inside information about the casting of a movie. Miss Goody Two Shoes is so infectious it's just a matter of time before the CDC quarantines her.

Now with her chops being challenged by Tori Vega, Jade's outbursts have become more frequent. Her exploits became more cruel. She poured coffee on Tori's head after knowing her for a full five minutes. If Jade wasn't going to have the student body's respect, she was going to have be feared instead.

"Ugh, why?" Jade groaned out loud when she saw Tori sit down at the lunch table outside. Her face grimaced at the obvious insult.

"Come on, Jade" Beck intervenes. "Be nice."

"I don't do nice," she hisses back.

"Ain't that the truth," Rex says. Robbie makes his usual embarrassed for them both face.

Tori and Andre exchange glances of _yup, these are our friends_. "So anyway," Andre began. "Tori just finished her first script."

"It's only 90 pages," Tori humbly retorts. "I guess it's longer than most movies on the Dingo Channel."

"Yay, I love the Dingo Channel," Cat exclaims.

Beck leans forward, "So what's the story about?"

Tori seemed uncomfortable in her skin. Jade didn't help with her cold stare. "Well, it's kind of a love story."

"But it's not what you'd expect," Andrea adds encouragingly. "So, Tori, do you have something that you want to ask Jade over there?"

Jade could feel the knot in her stomach tightening even since the first mentioned a script. She hoped the question wouldn't come and here it was.

"Jade," Tori swallowed and allowed a good awkward five seconds to pass before finishing. "I would be honored if you would adapt my screenplay."

Jade narrows her eyes intently at the Latina and her presumptuous proposal. "You want me to make a movie from a script you wrote?"

"That's usually how adaptation works," Robbie quips. Jade doesn't take kindly for the smartass remark. He stiffens and looks the side.

"Why?" Jade presses.

"Why not?" asks Beck.

Tori is clutching her script at this point, looking rather desperate. "It's just that I really liked your short film from last year and I am still learning all the technical stuff. And I just thought who would be the best person to do this."

Jade brushed the compliment aside and saw Tori trying to use her to made her even more noted.

"Why don't you leave your silly little love story on Spielberg's doorstep," Jade stands up. "Because I will never read anything written by you let alone make it into a movie!"

Jade grabs her things and storms off. She thought for a brief second that maybe that was too much but she immediately suppressed that moment of remorse into the pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori would never admit it but she admired Jade a great deal. She wishes she was less awkward and unconfident. Jade had feelings. Ever since that breakdown with the broken kite following her dumping Beck, Tori's resolve to reach Jade was rekindled. She put up a pretty strong wall. Tori will say that. Yes, she is quite the opposite of gregarious but one thing is certain: Jade West will not be devoured by the gaping maw of show biz. She will own it and it would only be on her terms. Tori wanted to be that strong.

"Hey, Tor, it's okay" Andre putting his arm around her shoulder.

She nods slightly but is on the edge of tears. "Tori" Cat in her high-pitched whisper. "Are you okay?"

Tori's lips trembled before she could answer. "Yeah, fine." She stands up still clutching her script like a security blanket. "I gotta get going. See ya all later." Everyone at the table give their quick goodbyes as Tori walks solemnly away.

Tori shakes her head at the display. What was Jade's deal? It has gotten to the point that a reaction shouldn't surprise her but that still was unexpected. The Latina refuses to give up. In her first few days at Hollywood Arts, she has tried to get on the good side of Jade West despite their rocky first encounter. Tori saw how much the other students admired Jade and since Trina wasn't going to be any help (especially with being an upperclassman), she felt that the aggressive Goth would be her guide in this strange new world.

Andre was good for that and Beck and Robbie certainly were welcome assistance but Tori wanted another girl. It was just easier for her. Cat was sweet but was rarely earth-bound. Out of all the people she knew in her life (parents included) Jade seemed to be the most together. This fascinated Tori. Here was a her own mother that keeps making breakfasts for herself and a professor of acting that she originally mistook for a homeless man. And then there was this girl her own age carrying herself like she has this world figured out and is just waiting for everyone else to come aboard.

She really wanted Jade to read this script. If one could call it that. What was she thinking that Jade would be remotely interested. Even though it was all subterfuge, Tori was still very disappointed. No. She wasn't going to settle for that. She deserved an explanation from Jade. Looking around the school, she couldn't find the raven-haired girl anywhere. Even the janitor's closet was empty. Tori then ran outside when the thought entered her head that maybe Jade was going to cut and go home.

She caught sight of Jade crossing the parking lot and quickly noticed a red sports car careening out of control. Before Tori knew it, she ran over to Jade with all she had and effectively pushed her out of the way. Suddenly, what felt like a battering ram struck Tori's torso and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade lay on the hot asphalt, staring witlessly at the sight in front of her. That red car that flashed into her vision was on the side of the road, the blonde driver was talking to police. Gazing as far to the left as possible with only her eyes (her neck was too sore to move) she saw the body.

At least some of it. The long hand and well-manicured nails told Jade that it was a girl. She stayed fixed on that hand even as the EMT's load her onto a stretcher. Sitting upright with a neck brace, Jade could finally make out the person whose hand it was before being loaded into the ambulance.

Tori? It couldn't be. The rear doors slammed shut and the sirens blared.

Jade woke up in a haze in a room so white it hurt her eyes. She tried to move and a sharp pain came from her hand. An IV. Suddenly, a doctor walked in and looked at a clipboard at the foot of her bed.

"Hi, there" smiled the white coat. "Nice to see you're on the mend. You're very lucky."

"What is wrong with me? What is this?" she tried to raise her arm.

He pointed with his pen. "Oh, that's just some pain killers. You had a cracked clavicle from the force of that fall. But all things considered, you were very fortunate."

Jade squints her eyes. "You keep talking like that. What do you mean fortunate?"

The doc frowned. "Well, compared to the other girl; the one that saved your life, she isn't doing very well."

She suddenly remembered the lifeless body at the scene. Tori! "Where is she? Where is Tori Vega?"

"Oh, I see. You know her. She's a friend?"

Jade didn't answer.

"Well, she is lying in the next room. She is in critical condition. Miss Vega, um, Tori is still unconscious."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment. "Yes, but wait until later on. You need your rest. I will make sure to send someone to wheel you in."

The doc was halfway out the door when he pivots around. "Ah, yes I almost forgot." He walks over to the chair in the room and places Jade's backpack on her bed within reach. "Your belongings. They were found at the scene."

"Thanks," Jade managed and the doctor leaves. She fumbles in the sack for her Pearphone. It was not completely dead yet. She tried dialing Cat and suddenly she came bursting in with flowers. Beck and Robbie were in tow with a bear so big it took both of them to carry it. Knowing Cat, it probably wasn't the biggest that she wanted.

"Jade," Cat yelled and rushed over to hug her but Jade puts up her hand to stop the redhead's progress.

"Cat, I have a broken clavicle. You can't hug me like that for a while." Cat let out her signature dog whistle frequency whine. She sat by her side and held her non-IV hand.

Beck walks over to her, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she said more to be curt than rude. "How is Tori? Did you see her?"

"Yeah, we just got from her room, " Robbie started. "She is bruised pretty badly."

"And she hasn't woken up?" Jade pressed.

"No." Andre stood in the doorway, his arms folded. "If she doesn't wake before the day is out, it could be bad."

Cat covered her ears and began humming to herself.

"Guys," Andre began. "Will the two of you take Cat home? I need to talk to Jade before I go."

Jade just looks at him as he moves closer to her. Enough time has gone past since the others left. She can't stand the silence anymore. "What?"

"You have no idea how much you hurt Tori back there, do you?"

Jade points to her heavily bandaged neck, "I think this makes us even."

"Cute. Jade West cracking wise to the very end. Even when one of her best friends is laid up because she chose to be selfless."

Jade sighs heavily in spite of her pain. "I don't need this right now."

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna hear this. Where does this all come from? Why do you hate Tori so much?"

Jade is on the fence as to what pain in the neck is more severe.

"What's wrong Jade? No snarky comeback? Why am I not surprised?" Andre pulls out Tori's script and plops it intently on Jade's bed. He takes one last glare at her and walks out saying, "You're gonna be here a while. Here's something to read."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was going down outside Jade's window. The script was in her hands, still unread. She stared at the simple unassuming typeface. The cover read:

"THE CRYSTAL CAGE"

By

Tori Vega

Jade's curiosity over such a title made her swallow her pride and open to page one.

We open on a snowy morning. A baby girl is dropped in front of an orphanage.

She spent the first years of her life in this big building. The people who ran the home decided to name her Emily. Other children regularly came in and out; too fast for the girl to make a friend. Couples would come in and think of the girl as odd. So she would be by herself there most of the time.

When Emily finally turned eighteen, she was able to leave. The world outside did not frighten her because those years of isolation made her build an invisible wall. She kept people at arm's length so as not to get too attached. Her heart was broken too many times when one friend after another would leave. Emily decided that she survived this long on her own that it was only natural to remain an island.

One day, Emily caught sight of a girl. She thought this girl was more beautiful than anyone she has seen before. The stranger smiled and introduced herself as Lisa. Emily was about to reciprocate the salutations but thought against it. Lisa was bemused by the cold reception. Little did Emily know that Lisa was also stricken.

Emily walked away from the new girl, refusing to let anything come of this happenstance. Months and slowly years would pass and these two would continue to collide through strange coincidence over and over. Lisa would always initiate a dialogue or make some generous gesture and Emily would remove herself from the situation. Their encounters got more and more volatile because the sight of Lisa began to anger Emily the more she saw her. The feeling that she knows if she let her into her life she would just leave made it unbearable.

The climax came when Lisa told Emily that she bought two train tickets to the next state where she was going to start a new job. She wanted the both of them to go. Lisa enjoyed Emily's company despite her attitude because she knew it was deep down an act. She knew that she really liked her. Maybe even loved her.

But true to form, Emily stands her up. For a split second, she has a moment of clarity and runs for the station.

Too late. She left. Emily blew her last chance. Lisa was a saint for putting up with her crap for as long as she had.

The story ends with Emily sitting alone at the train station, looking toward the horizon. There will be tomorrow but it won't taste as sweet as it could have been. Not until she learns to live outside of this prison in her mind.

THE END

Jade felt her fingers loosen their grip on the binded pages as they drop to the floor with a pound that seemed to echo in the room. A tear formed in the corner of her right eye and it ran course down her cheek. She instinctively wiped it away.

As TV movie corny as this story began, she certainly didn't expect it to take such a sad turn. In real life, sometimes it can be too late and nothing can be done to fix it.

She looked up at the clock: half past nine. She scanned around her bedside and located the call button. One minute later a nurse came in.

"Can I help you," the elder woman asked.

"I…I want to see Tori Vega now."

"I'm afraid she can't take…"

Jade stared at her glassy-eyed. This couldn't wait, she thought.

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade is wheeled in beside Tori. The orderly leaves them. She gazes at the unconscious Latina. Her body had taken a pounding.

She lifted the blanket and saw her legs were covered in black and blue marks. There was one large cut that was bandaged. Jade could also make out similar marks around her neckline.

Tori's midsection was almost completely covered with white bandages. She must have broken some ribs.

Her face was bruised and swollen. But it was unmistakably the same girl that came to Hollywood Arts two years ago.

Jade could not believe that so much savagery could be inflicted on one person. The doctor mentioned that a man three times her size was struck by a vehicle and he was laid up pretty bad. Tori, 100 lbs. soaking wet, was lucky to still be alive.

The girl was surrounded with way more machinery than Jade was. Various white and grey monoliths beeping and pumping. The one machine that mattered most to Jade was the one that showed her vitals. Still going but not very strong.

Jade's eyes suddenly flooded. Too choked up to speak at first, she finally managed "Hey Vega. I read your story." She smiled amidst the flowing tears. "It's not Shakespeare but I still liked it." Jade thinks to herself for a moment. "Not sure about the ending, though."

Jade feels Tori's forehead. It's warm. "You probably think that I would like that kind of ending. Depressing. Nobody got what they wanted, the end." Her smile began to fade. "I thought that girl, Lisa, deserved a happy ending. She was nothing but nice and patient with the other girl but she ended up just as disappointed."

She strikes Tori's arm. "I don't know where to begin. Everything I've done and said. What I do know is how this is going to end. The story ends with you waking up and me taking care of you. And not just until you're better. I will always be there for you. You deserve someone to be there for you like you were always there for me." Jade felt her throat tense up "I love you, satisfied? Snow White had broken the Wicked Queen." That made her smile again but what she heard next made her jump.

Tori winced. "Jade? Jade? Where are…"

She took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm right here, Tori. You're in a hospital."

"It hurts. I need doctor."

Jade raised her tone "No. Lay still. You're injured and may have a concussion." She picks up the call remote. "I will call the doctor." She clicks the wand and nothing happens. Looking closer Jade could see no lights were lit. It wasn't working. Jade suddenly got desperate. She tried to free her hand from Tori's but she would not let her go. "Tori, Tori, I have to get the doctor. I need to leave you only for a second."

"No," she whispered "Don't leave me alone ."

"I won't, Tori. Please trust me. For once, trust me. I will be back before you know it."

Jade managed to loosen herself from Tori's grasp. She lifts her legs off the hospital bed. Sitting up for the first time in hours, especially with those painkillers still in her system, left her head swimming. But she stayed focused. She was also trying to keep her head elevated to accommodate the neck brace. The pain was so great but Tori's cries of pain had to make her forget her own for right now.

Standing was a challenge, using the bed on wheels to guide her to the door. She staggered out of the room until she reached the corridor. The nurse's station was at the end of the hall. No one else was around so she had to traverse the distance.

"Help! She needs someone right now! Vega's awake.! She's in pain!" Every word hurt like a small knife. Her shouting was stifled by the brace. It was like a giant hand around her throat. Jade knew if that thing wasn't on, she could have been heard by the whole building. She clutches the walls and nearby carts of fresh linens to give her added support.

Finally, she spotted a male orderly. "Hey," Jade shouted as best she could. It hurt so much. She was now keeping herself propped up with a tall carrier of empty meal trays. "Please, help me. Tori Vega. Down the hall. She needs a doctor right now!" The orderly runs to get someone.

Jade then had a bad feeling when she felt the tall cart began to tilt to her weight. With a great crash, the conveyance pinned her down. Luckily she was numb enough from the neck down to tolerate it but she lacked the strength at the moment to lift it off of her. She lays on the cold hard floor, staring at the fluorescents.

She imagined herself running for a train calling out to Tori. She was on the train calling out to her. The two of them held out their hands, feeling like they were in reach but kept getting further away. Jade and Tori were crying more and more as the train was leaving.

The bright lights were suddenly not as bright as they were at first. Jade could swear they were getting dimmer.

And dimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's vision was blurred. Slowly, it began to focus. She could make out the tiled ceiling of the hospital clearer now. She looked to her left and saw that it was morning out the window. Jade got a knot in her stomach when she realized that it's the next day. Her head turned to the right and her eyes widened in surprise.

Tori was gazing back at her.

"Jade, you're awake" she said softly. She was able to make a small smile.

Jade's mind was racing. "What happened last night?"

"You tried to get help and you fell. Must have been tired because you were out all night."

"The doctor told me about," Tori continued. "How you took a big risk leaving your bed and trying to walk on your own. You weren't in any condition to…"

"In case you didn't get the idea, I didn't give a shit."

Tori chuckled. "It was always one of your defining qualities."

Jade let out a sigh with a smile because laughing was too painful.

"I guess," Tori began. "Despite our injuries we didn't damage our senses of humor."

"What did they say about you?" Jade asked.

"Oh, a mild concussion and five busted ribs."

"You say that like it's no big deal," Jade seemed somewhat annoyed.

Tori shrugs with one shoulder. "It wasn't. Maybe not to you but…"

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel worse. You have every right to be pissed with me."

"I choose to waive that right," Tori says this in mock seriousness. "I decide how I feel."

"And how do you feel about me?"

They both laid in silence. Tori didn't know how to answer that. She poured her heart out on those pages and she can't ask they very object of her affections right in front of her. The script, she remembered.

"You liked my story?" Tori asked.

"What?" Jade was put off by the change of subject.

"You said that you liked my story."

"Liked, didn't think it sucked, it's all good." Jade smiled to let Tori know to relax.

"You didn't think I captured you in Emily?"

Jade scoffs. "Not even close. I have friends, you know." She pauses for a short spell. "But…"

"But?" Tori parrots.

"Because of that, I should know a friend when I see one. I need to get over myself."

"No, " Tori interrupts. "I don't want you to change. I love you the way you are."

Jade narrows her eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"The same thing in return," Tori takes Jade's hand and kisses it. She then puts it against her face. "To love me…as I am."

Jade begins crying. "I do."

The two hold hands for what feels like an eternity.

Days pass. Days become weeks. Jade has healed but Tori has a way to go, but no matter. Jade continued to stay at Tori's side.

"Jade," Tori would always tell her. "You don't have to keep me company."

Then Jade would reiterate, "I'm not leaving this dump without you."

The girls would use PearPad video chat to keep up with their work in school. Tori insisted, much to Jade's dismay. The passersby in the hall would peek into their room and witness one of Sikowitz's bizarre acting exercises.

During Tori's convalescence, Jade has been much nicer in a Jade kind of way. For one thing, she made sure that Robbie reported to the hospital every day to give blood because he is Tori's type. She didn't want the hospital to run out the whole time she's there. If he missed one day, Jade threatened him that Rex would go missing and she would send pieces of him in the mail.

The day finally came for Tori's release. Hospital procedure makes Tori have to leave in a wheelchair. Jade pushes her out of the room down the hall and into the elevator.

"So I was thinking about that movie," Jade mused.

Tori was snapped out of her daydreaming. "What?"

"I think it's a good idea for a final exam project. You write it and I direct it."

"You still want to use the script I wrote?"

Jade smiles at Tori and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Hell no."

"Oh, why?" Tori doing an overdone whine.

"Because the subtext. It would just feel weird. I wouldn't be able to look at the dailies."

Tori sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll write a different story."

Short pause

"Jade?"

"What?"

"What are dailies?"

Jade groans loud enough to scare the whole lobby when the doors open.

The two make it outside and Cat's car is waiting. Jade helps Tori out of the wheelchair and she falls into her arms. They stare into each other's eyes for a second before kissing passionately.

"That's disgusting," called out by an elderly man standing across the drop off zone.

Jade's features harden. "What's your problem?"

"You two," the old scutter barked at them. "It isn't right."

"Hey!" They all turn around. "Leave them alone." Andre stood behind the couple, just outside the doors. "What is wrong with them? They're only in love is all."

He takes his attention away from the bystander and makes eye contact with Jade. "Y'all okay?"

She nods, speaking for the both of them.

"Good," Andre smiles.

The three pile into Cat's car. Tori takes the seat behind Cat. Jade is about to take the seat next to her with Andre to ride shotgun.

"Jade."

"Yeah."

"I am happy for you both, sincerely."

"And Andre? Thank you. For everything."

They get in the car and drive away. Jade West was the happiest girl in the world right now. That concept alone, she thought to herself, was stranger than any fiction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _We're going to end it here. For now. Reason? I really want to write more Jori but I am undecided if I want to exist in the same universe as this story or just start from scratch. Guess we'll have to wait and see! Thank you all for your follows, favorites and of course the reviews._


End file.
